The disclosed embodiments relate generally to card, picture, or sign exhibiting devices that use forces to affect a common alignment of independent rotatably mounted display elements to display one or more pictures in upright orientations.
Concrete mixer drums typically sport artwork featuring their company's logos or company names on them for marketing and advertising purposes. That artwork, physically applied to the outside of the drum, is properly displayed and oriented right-side up on one side of the mixing drum but is upside-down on the opposite side of the drum.
The inverted logo and text, repeatedly employed over the years, has always been a Pink Elephant of that industry. Some attempts to work around the restrictions on the mode of display have been to eliminate all recognizable images, trademarks, names, and any text markings from the drum's surface, opting for solid colors or simple graphic designs which have no tops or bottoms. Other approaches have been to provide text located on a circumference of the drum, providing a somewhat readable message. Text on the circumference of the drum was readable and acceptable in that it was never inverted, being readable from both sides, but was used as merely a best-case alternative as there was no way to provide for generally horizontally placed text to be displayed right-side up on both sides of the drum.
Any other placement of text on a concrete mixer drum at any orientation other than around its circumference will inevitably appear in an improper orientation, still somewhat readable, but angled and at some point in its rotation, inverted nonetheless.
A preferred solution to the inverted logo dilemma would be simple in design and simple in operation. The concrete hauling vehicles are heavy enough when empty. A solution should add minimal additional weight to the vehicle. Any solution has to be simple, lightweight, and self-sufficient.
Additionally, in an unrelated arena, point-of-purchase and point-of-sale display manufacturers are continually searching for ways to create attractive, interactive, or dynamic displays that are simple in operation and low in cost. Dynamic displays work because they attract people's attention and communicate more information in the same amount of space as a static display. If a way to create a dynamic display on a vertical surface were to be created which would be simple in construction and operation, it would provide yet another tool for the companies that are involved in the design and manufacture of displays for point-of-sale and point-of-purchase displays.